1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices continue to get thinner and more compact. As a result, they are more susceptible to being damaged by cracks, scratches, or external impact. If a display device is cracked, moisture or foreign particles may seep into the display area. This may cause a malfunction.